


Enemies to possible Lovers

by BondingFryeTwins



Series: Enemies to Possible Lovers [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Evie is done, F/M, Fryecest - Freeform, Jacob isn’t, Opposites Attract, Templar Evie au, Twincest, shit happens, they don’t know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BondingFryeTwins/pseuds/BondingFryeTwins
Summary: A series of oneshots dedicated to my au where Evie was raised as a Templar and Jacob as an Assassin. They have no idea who the others is.





	Enemies to possible Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> So my au is basically Evie and her mother getting kidnapped and being brainwashed into being loyal Templars, while Jacob and Ethan think them dead and or in” Jacob’s case he doesn’t even know he had a twin sister.
> 
> And with them crossing paths they start to uncover their past and what happened, with a bit of angst and a lot of Fryecest.

When Jacob decided to take this mission, he hadn’t expected to get sidetracked, but the moment he caught sight of Evie, his logic went out the window.

Her attention directed solely on the book she carried, walking in the opposite direction of his next target. Without hesitation, he moved quickly, maneuvering himself across rooftops to follow her, his mission long forgotten.

Trailing Evie had become a second nature to him, an easy feat he could accomplish by following the unusual attraction between them that beckon to him every time they crossed paths. A dangerous distraction that buzzed to life as soon as she came near, something that was nearly impossible to ignore.

Jacob knew from the few moments he had the pleasure of interacting with Evie that she was a meticulous person. Getting everything done with such detail, it left no wonder on how she managed to always succeed with her plans and was able to evade and trump any who came after her.

He was lucky that he had yet to receive her as his target, he wasn’t sure who of the two would come on top if that happened. While they had crossed blades before, it was never serious and those usually ended in draws, with him sporting a black eye when he got distracted. Yes, he was one lucky bastard.

“Oh God, it’s you again”

Her incredulous reply had him grinning. It was such an Evie thing to say. He sauntered over to her, a mischievous smile plastered on his lips. “Well, hello to you too”

Evie hated to admit, that she had been feeling Jacob’s presence as soon as he got close enough to her vicinity, something she had tried to ignore up until now. His presence buzzing within her, making her hyper aware of his every movement. It was almost like an unwanted sixth sense she was stuck with when it came to him. Always reminding her that he was there.

Rolling her eyes, she scuffed. “Jacob Frye”

“Evie Roth” He parroted back.

Sighing, Evie could already feel an impending headache coming on, it was something she was starting to associate with almost all things Jacob related. “Why are you following me?”

“Oh, me? Why dear Evie? I’m just out for a walk.” With dramatic flair he laid his hand on his chest, as he continued “I should feel insulted for such accusations!”

Narrowing her eyes she glared at him, like she would believe that. One thing she knew well about Jacob Frye, he simply never just went out for a walk, no, Jacob was all about scuffles and causing trouble, never a dull moment for him.

“Good day, Mister Frye” She was not about to let Jacob distract her, not again. Maybe if luck was by her side his curiosity had been satiated, and he would be on his merry way to cause trouble elsewhere 

“So it’s Mister Frye now?” Displeasure lace his words. 

Nope, Evie was not going to fall into his trap again, she’d learned her lesson last time. Ignoring him, she continued forward, her pace much faster than before, set on losing him in the crowd to complete her task.

But Jacob would not be deterred, following closely behind her.

“Well that’s strange, that’s not what you called me—“

“Don’t.” 

“—the other night, while—“

“You said”

“we fu-“

“Jacob!” Evie cut him off, swirling around to look at him, her face flushed red at the mentioning of their last meeting.

“Ah, yes,” he replied with a devilish smile “that sounds about right, except it was a lot more winded,” reaching out he brushed his fingers over her cheek “but your complexion is just about right...”

“Enough! What do you want?”

He chuckled, looking quite pleased with himself as he looked at her. His eyes moved over her. “All I wanted is just a kiss.”

Evie stared at him in disbelief. “You said we wouldn’t talk about it and the first thing you do is bring it up and ask for a kiss? You are unbelievable!” she huffed.

“Yes I’m quite amazing aren’t I?” His voice full of confidence as he replied.

Pursing her lips, she glared at him. “That’s not what I meant and you know it” 

“Why Miss Roth are you afraid of me?”

“I am not”

“Than kiss me and let’s find out if it was just a fluke”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read feel free to leave a comment. All hate comments will be deleted, why are you guys here if you hate the ship?


End file.
